


Tonight

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019, Between Episodes, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: Fuuma takes care of Kamui. (set between episodes 2 and 3 of the anime)
Relationships: Monou Fuuma/Shirou Kamui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> An enchanted moment  
> And it sees me through  
> It's enough for this restless warrior  
> Just to be with you  
>   
>  _Elton John, Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_

“Your friend has gone to buy food and medicine. He’ll return soon.”

Kamui groans—friend, what friend? He doesn’t have any friends in Tokyo . . . except for . . .

“The cupboards are completely bare. Kamui, you need to take better care of yourself!”

He’s lying on his back—vulnerable! That asshole who attacked him earlier might try his luck again. He tries to sit up, but his body refuses to obey his command.

“No, no, don’t try to move. You’re hurt.”

A hand comes to rest on his forehead. The skin of the palm is dry and cool, and it soothes the feverish ache wracking Kamui’s body. The hand begins to move. It pets the top of Kamui’s head, the fingers stroking gently through his tangled hair. Fuuma used to do that, long ago, when they were just kids . . .

_Fuuma . . ._

Kamui opens his eyes. A face looms over his in the gloom, familiar as looking in the mirror. That face is pinched with worry.

“Fuuma,” Kamui says. His mouth is so dry that his voice rasps, hardly above a whisper.

“Kamui,” Fuuma replies. “Thank goodness you’ve woken up! I was afraid that—well. I guess I’ll leave you with your friend now that—”

Fuuma leans back on his heels and makes ready to stand, but Kamui grabs his hand by the wrist. He starts shaking; he can’t stop. “Stay. Please. Don’t go.”

“I . . . all right.” Fuuma notices the shaking. “Kamui, what’s happening to you?”

Kamui closes his eyes. Tears threaten to leak out from behind his eyelashes as he remembers about his mother. He doesn’t dare tell his friend the truth. Why can’t he can’t stop shaking?! “I just . . . hold me. Fuuma, _please_.”

Fuuma does. He nestles close to Kamui, wrapping his bigger body around Kamui’s smaller one. Kamui exhales and tries to relax into the embrace.

Fuuma’s lips brush against Kamui’s cheek. Kamui turns his head to the side, toward Fuuma’s. Their mouths touch.

A kiss. Their first kiss.

Fuuma does not pull away. He simply holds Kamui tighter.

Kamui’s shaking stops, but now a very different sort of trembling has set in.


End file.
